


время решето

by athma



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, soulmates but not really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/pseuds/athma
Summary: ..и я найду тебя, сквозь время и расстояние, где бы ты ни был: в прошлом, настоящем или будущем; я услышу твой голос через века и приду к тебе, заберу тебя с собой, ибо время — решето.





	время решето

Детство было наполнено шёпотом и рёвом сине-зелёных волн, бесконечными часами, проведёнными на побережье. Песок был разный по разным дням — иногда весь покрытый склизкими тёмно-пурпурными водорослями, что бурями приносило из западных вод; иногда — в кляксах чёрной тины, съежившейся и быстро высохшей на солнце за пару утренних часов, что они проводили дома. Иногда песок был чистый, коричнево-жёлтый; далеко от линии океана — проскальзывал крупицами сквозь раскрытую ладонь, а ближе к ней — становился тяжёлым, весомым, мокрым, оставляя после себя неприятные, впивающиеся в кожу катышки. Пригоршнями из такого песка они бросались друг друга, выли от попавших в глаз частичек и смеялись, как будто не было лучшей забавы на земле, чем грязь.

Днём они работали — всей гурьбой ходили в лес, искали попавшихся в ловушки зверей, чьё мясо можно было добавить в пустую воду; прочёсывали поляны и кустарники, наполняя сложенные лодочками ручки самых младших ягодами и орехами. Кто постарше — уходил с матерями в поле, кто достиг лунного серпа — с отцами на охоту. В удачные дни, когда им благоволили боги, с охоты приносили огромные туши кабанов или оленей; в неудачные приходилось грызть припрятанные вкусные косточки, успокаивая голод.

По вечерам они собирались возле костра в строме шамана — огромном, почти в два раза больше, чем их собственные жилища; в нём могло поместиться несколько семей. Стром шамана был из шкур волков, что приходили к ним в поселение зимой, со срезанным остроконечным верхом — и дым поднимался к кресту из основ-балок, окутывая их и прорываясь ещё выше, пропитывая стены и растворяясь в ночном небе.

Шаман — самая старая женщина в их поселении — пела, благодаря богов за каждый прожитый день и моля о том, чтобы завтрашний без бед подошёл к концу. Языка у этих песен не было, и они сидели, боясь дышать, впитывали напевы, мыча в унисон. Девчонки слушали ещё внимательнее — однажды кто-то из них продолжил бы это дело.

Грузная бабка с чёрными, чернее неба без звёзд, глазами, с седыми волосами, нечёсаными вот уже несколько десятков лет, прерывала песни и начинала рассказывать небылицы. Джинки слушал, но не всерьёз — боги ни за что бы не спустились на землю, чтобы полюбить человека; и богиня не выносила б человеческого ребёнка, а бог — не осеменил бы человеческую женщину. Место их было не здесь и не на небе — боги танцевали вместе с искрами костра в языках пламени, и только тогда можно было увидеть отблеск их лиц.

Бабка редко рассказывала ту историю, которой она была свидетелем, надолго затихала, не внемля просьбам детей, но если говорила — в строме слышен был только треск сгорающих поленьев. Бабка рассказывала о трагедии, которая убила почти всё их огромное племя, и сердце наполнялось нервной тревогой; это было так опасно и так красиво — Джинки представлял и как будто в самом деле видел всё своими глазами.

Тихим скрипучим голосом она повествовала о мальчике, что вышел из леса; мальчике, что принял серп, но отличался от всех них настолько, что прослыл божеством. Серп горел золотым мазком посереди лба, а на бледных губах цвела улыбка, а глаза — раскосые, лукавые — светились радостью и жизнью. Племя приняло его, с кожей, что была светлее кости слонов, позволило жить среди людей, а когда мальчик ушёл — пришли воды, унёсшие в океан многие тела.

Бабка вновь пела, но от этих песен мурашки бегали по спине.

ю но ша!  
с вечной улыбкой  
помечен божественным знаком,  
был изгнан с земли, по которой ступает,  
вода в следах его проступает  
и смерть

ю но ша  
с волосами цвета луны

Джинки выучил эти песни наизусть и пел их, когда был один; бабка не одобряла это, запрещала и смотрела на него так, словно знала об этом и обо всём. Но Джинки пел, и слова сами шли ему на язык.

и влюблённым в него был каждый,  
посмотревший в глаза его  
и услышавший смех его  
и истории мира другого

Но всё закончилось.

Солнце светило и пекло, никого не щадя, а собранные раковины выпали из рук. Джинки замолчал, поднеся к лицу ладонь козырьком. На человеке в воде чуть выше колена одежда была совсем непривычна их глазу; он смотрел далеко в море, на горизонт, и словно видел что-то родное, от чего болело сердце; и у Джинки почему-то болело — словно и он видел что-то родное. Длинные влажные пряди, которыми ветер хлестал его по щекам, слились в одно белое пятно.

губы обласканные  
веки целованные

ю но ша  
с волосами цвета луны  
забрал с собою  
счастье наше, радость и горе

Он обернулся и шагнул из моря на берег. Джинки не двигался — человек шёл к нему; было спокойно, как никогда ранее, и только сердце сладко било тревогу. Человек наклонился и посмотрел ему в глаза прямо.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросили его.  
— Джинки, — ответил он.

Тот человек улыбнулся — и туман образов развеялся в голове.

— Пойдём, Джинки, — сказал человек, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая ему руку, — ещё совсем немного времени...

Его ладонь была такой тёплой и нежной — он не видывал грубой работы с рождения, и Джинки пошёл за ним — как пошёл бы слепой туда, куда вёл его поводырь.

Всё закончилось. Деревня вымерла, и нельзя было увидеть тех, кто раньше спокойно занимался своими делами, стояла мёртвая тишина, пока они шли к шаманскому строму. Бабка смотрела тяжело, хмуро, настороженно — знала, кто войдёт, знала, что будет. Джинки сжался под её взглядом.

— Я говорил, что вернусь, — улыбнулся человек с белыми волосами. Джинки шагнул было назад, когда чёрные зрачки вперились в него, но остался на месте.  
— Не ходить одному, не петь, не ослушиваться! — гаркнула она на него хрипло. — Ты, дрянной мальчишка, обрёкший всех на погибель!  
— Я бы всё равно услышал голос, — сказал человек спокойно, — неважно где, неважно когда.  
— Что же ты ошибся в прошлый раз? — съязвила шаман и жестом подманила Джинки кривым иссохшимся пальцем; тот неуверенно выдернул вспотевшую ладонь из слабой хватки и обошёл кострище, съёживаясь на земле рядом с ней. Человек отвёл глаза.  
— То пел его прадед.  
Шаман смотрела с ненавистью.  
— И что теперь? Вновь беду накличешь?  
Человек не двинулся.  
— Вон из моего строма, — прохрипела бабка, и человек повиновался. — И ты тоже!   
Джинки вздрогнул, подорвавшись с пола, и остановился, схваченный за запястье.  
— Следуй за ним, куда бы он ни пошёл, — шепнула она, — делай, что бы он ни сказал, а затем уведи его как можно дальше отсюда, и тогда смерть обойдёт нас стороной. Бери всё, что тебе нужно, и уходи.

У Джинки не было своего строма, был только шат на окраине поселения, покрытый широкими листьями, — маленький, неудобный и продуваемый любыми ветрами, но было лето, и ночи были тёплыми. Мать не смела с ним говорить с тех пор, как в деревню пришёл воспевавшийся в легендах, не подпускала его к строму семьи, отгоняя детей; сверстники и так его теперь избегали. Джинки отвёл его туда, и шат стал их убежищем от природы и людей. Темин — так звали того юношу — молчал и только просил петь по вечерам при горящей лучине. Джинки пел — всё, что нашёптывали ему духи и боги в маленьком огоньке, — и боялся поднять глаза; Темин глядел на него сам, подложив под щёку ладони, редко и медленно моргая, и в нём можно было увидеть то, что Джинки очень боялся принять.

За его улыбку можно было отдать все драгоценности их рода, зачем Джинки нужен такому, как он?

Зхамир пробралась к нему, улучив момент, когда в лесу он остался в одиночестве. Зхамир — рыжая, обсыпанная веснушками, сгорающая после часа на солнце, нахлобучила колючую шляпу из соломы на затылок и утащила его в кустарник шиповника.

— У вас уже была ночь солнца? — спросила она, совершенно бессовестная, и Джинки потерял дар речи.  
— Зхамир!  
— Ты смотришь на него, как на бога, — сказала Зхамир ласково, и Джинки отвернулся. — Так смотрит и он на тебя, что же ты не видишь?  
— Отец накажет тебя, — ответил Джинки грустно. — Уходи отсюда, пока они не узнали.  
— Я сочиняю новые песни, — улыбнулась Зхамир, обняв его. — Мы не забудем старые, потому что память — это наша сила, но новые — это наша жизнь, что протекает перед глазами. И я расскажу всем о том, как бог много лет искал своего человека и наконец нашёл.

Темин разбудил его затемно следующим днём, и в предрассветной мгле его волосы были растрёпанным светившимся ореолом. Пора уходить, сказал он; и они ушли — не в море, откуда пришёл Темин, а в лес, окружающий их со всех сторон, кроме юга.

Мир был ограничен раньше водой и милями леса, куда они могли забраться и вернуться домой к заходу солнца. Взрослые, уходившие на многонедельную охоту, шли гораздо дальше, но Джинки было ещё три года до того, как его бы отпустили с отцом.

Темин шёл, вороша палкой высокие травы; животные его совсем не боялись. Он нашёл и дал Джинки погладить бурого крольчонка не больше ладони; белка спустилась с веток и стащила поданный ей орех. Темин говорил, что они просто не знают его запаха и не чуют опасности, — Джинки соглашался.

Когда садилось солнце, они разжигали костёр, доставали взятые из поселений припасы. Джинки смотрел, как боги плясали на белых волосах и бледной коже, а Темин, поймав этот взгляд, улыбался — тонко, с нотой насмешливости, но тепло. Джинки просил рассказать что-то, и Темин приоткрывал для него завесу времени.

— Куда мы идём?

Темин замолкал, словно расстроенный чем-то.

— Мы идём подальше от того, что может причинить вред твоему племени.  
— А что может?  
— Всё, что угодно, у законов мира много способов наказать и поощрить.  
— А куда мы уйдём потом?

И Темин рассказывал — больше о том, чего Джинки понять не мог. Время — решето, говорил Темин, и прорехи эти везде, главное — знать, куда смотреть, знать, куда идти. Если найти правильную дорогу, то можно попасть из настоящего в будущее, из будущего — в прошлое, куда угодно. Но нет карт, на которых были бы эти дороги, потому что время — не то, что может увидеть обычный человек.

А что можешь ты? — спрашивал Джинки, и Темин улыбался. Я могу слышать, говорил он; слышать зов тех, кто предназначен мне законами мира. Их голос звенит у меня в голове и зовёт туда, где обладатель, и я иду к нему, и я найду его, где бы он ни был: в прошлом, настоящем или будущем.

Чей голос? — хмурился Джинки, и Темин долго смотрел на него через стремящиеся к небу языки огней, и Джинки становилось стыдно за свои вопросы, за свой вид, за своё существование.

Куда бы я ни пришёл, разрывается течение времени, говорил Темин, и случаются аномалии. Их нет только в родном мне времени, что меня сотворило, и поэтому мы уйдём как можно дальше, пока есть возможность, пока я не слышу то, что приведёт нас туда, куда нужно.

Я хочу остаться или хочу пойти с ним? — думал Джинки; уже не было ничего, что держало бы его на этом месте, и не было ничего, что связывало бы его с Темином — только сердце билось так сильно, и хотелось сделать всё, чтобы Темин был доволен.

— Разве не скучаешь по семье? — спросил Темин, когда они дошли до широкой мелководной реки. Джинки думал об обыкновенных днях, ленивых, проводимых в ожидании чего-то, о редких ласках матери и о наказаниях отца за то, что не уследил за младшими, о детях — своих братьях и сёстрах и чужих. Ему было четырнадцать, и больше всего он скучал по друзьям.

— Ты не спрашивал, когда мы уходили, — говорил Джинки, и Темин смотрел на него расстроенно. — Конечно, я скучаю, сложно не скучать по тому, что окружало тебя столько лет и исчезло. Но не думай, что я обвиняю тебя, потому что я знаю, что потом скажу тебе спасибо за то, что избавил меня от этой жизни. Ты же меня не оставишь?

Темин тянулся к нему — порывисто и резко вначале, но прямо перед прикосновением замирал: ждал отклика, но Джинки с детства не был богат на жесты и близость. И тогда Темин притягивал его к своему плечу, осторожно и уже без того пыла — словно с Джинки пока надо было обращаться очень аккуратно.

Постиранная одежда сушилась на солнце не больше часа, но они решили остаться; Джинки разводил огонь и ходил в лес, чтобы найти хворост и подходящие ветви для рыбалки — Темин не умел ничего такого, только вёл их по ему одному видимым тропам.

Тёплая земля быстро остывала по ночам, они оба открывали глаза по разные стороны от покрывшихся белым пеплом углей, продрогшие и закоченевшие. Джинки часто просыпался перед рассветом, жалея, что они не взяли тёплые шкуры, и возрождал огонёк. Темин мёрз ещё сильнее него — не привыкший, ничему не обученный и ирреальный, и однажды Джинки, глядя на того, перетащил свой мешок и лёг как можно ближе, молясь о том, чтобы не разбудить. Темин не просыпался, и Джинки осторожно перевернулся на бок к нему спиной и положил ледяную руку себе на грудь, накрыв своей ладонью. Сердце билось чаще, чем нужно, но почему-то приходило в норму — Джинки не боялся; Темину нужна была забота, и отдать ему своё тепло было правильно.

Джинки проснулся от того, что Темин сжал его руку до боли в косточках — сел, медленно оглядываясь вокруг, но не отпустил.

— Нас зовут, — сказал он через несколько минут, повернувшись к Джинки, — нам пора.

..  
Джинки закрыл глаза, как и было наказано; они были в лесу, а вышли через несколько часов из прохода с высоченными каменными стенами. Мимо пронеслось что-то блестящее, а потом ещё и ещё с таким ужасным звуком, что Джинки вздрогнул и спрятался Темину за спину. Тот ласково провёл по его волосам и потянул дальше за собой, и Джинки старался не смотреть ни на странных людей, ни на странный мир вокруг. Это было всего лишь капельку похоже на то, о чём рассказывал Темин. Человек в красной одежде придержал перед ним дверь, и Джинки опять шарахнулся в сторону, врезавшись в бок Темину.

— Не бойся ничего тут, — прошептал ему тот, поймав взгляд. — Тебя никто не тронет, даже если меня не будет рядом.  
— Почему? — нахмурился Джинки, и Темин улыбнулся.  
— Потому что ты очень сильный, а подходить к такому, как ты, да ещё и связанному, опасно.  
— Связанному с тобой? 

Темин отвернулся, продолжая путь.

— Почти связанному со мной. Но через несколько дней всё изменится.

«Номер» — объяснял Темин, ты будешь тут, а мне придётся отлучаться ненадолго; еда здесь, спать можно здесь, а вот тут... Джинки слушал бесконечные пояснения о том и об этом и не мог отделаться от плохих предчувствий. Темин почти не смотрел на него, а потом и вправду ушёл — надолго, каждый день, приходя только ближе к утру и подлезая под одеяло на нагретые простыни, усталый и измученный.

А потом Джинки понял — понял, когда на ТВ показывали странные картинки о людях в белых одеждах, говорили что-то на языке, которого он не понимал; у людей в белом не было лиц — картинка расплывалась крупными квадратами, — их выводили и ставили по одному к чёрным стенам, а затем одежды каждого из них поочерёдно раскрашивались красным цветом. Люди падали и умирали.

Темин смотрел на картинки, и в его глазах стояли слёзы.

Джинки вспомнил то, что Темин рассказывал о том, что умеет; и понял, что обязательно есть тот, кто позовёт его из одного времени в другое. Как сам Джинки позвал его к себе своими песнями, так и был кто-то здесь, кто позвал Темина обратно, — и Джинки догадывался, кем был этот человек.

Всё изменится — сказал тогда Темин, но Джинки не чувствовал ничего, что отличалось бы от того, что было раньше; только сердце болело сильнее при виде, потому что Темин был несчастлив. Он сел к Темину на диван, и тот сполз по спинке вниз. Джинки обнял его и уткнулся носом в белые волосы.

— Я же здесь, — сказал он. — Я был и я всё ещё есть, смотри, это всё ещё я. Спеть тебе?  
— Спой, — тихо кивнул Темин. 

Песня просилась наружу, к тому, кто единственно верно слышал её, в каком бы времени ни был.


End file.
